Disney-ABC Domestic Television
Disney-ABC Domestic Television, also operating as ABC Syndication (formerly known as Walt Disney Domestic Television Distribution and Buena Vista Television and also known as Disney Domestic Television and Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution) is the domestic television syndication firm of the Disney-ABC Television Group, a division of The Walt Disney Company, that handles the television distribution of product from Walt Disney Television, Walt Disney Television Animation, BVS Entertainment, ABC Entertainment, and ABC Studios (formerly called Touchstone Television). History & profile The company distributes first-run programming such as Live with Kelly and Michael, which is produced by Disney's O&O station WABC-TV. It also distributes the movie packages from corporate sibling Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (Walt Disney Pictures (including all collaborations with subsidiary Pixar Animation Studios, Touchstone Pictures, and Hollywood Pictures). Disney-ABC Domestic Television was established in 1985 as Buena Vista Television. In May 2007, the Walt Disney Company announced plans to semi-retire the use of the Buena Vista brand, instead focusing on the three core brands of Disney, ABC, and ESPN. http://www.bloomberg.com/apps/news?pid=&sid=a0MG17nO.PG8&refer=home As a result, Buena Vista Television was rebranded for the fall 2007 season as Disney-ABC Domestic Television. In the fall of 2007, DADT started using their new on-screen identity on its first-run syndicated shows (second-run syndicated offerings had the distribution tag mysteriously dropped completely), its score being a newly remixed version of the previous Buena Vista Television theme. The DreamWorks live-action film and TV library is now distributed by DADT, as a result of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures agreeing to distribute new releases starting in 2009. History of ABC and syndication ABC's first syndication arm, ABC Films (established in July 1953), was spun-off as Worldvision Enterprises in March 1973 due to fin-syn laws (which have been repealed), it is currently part of CBS Television Distribution. As BVTV, DADT initially acted as a de-facto syndication arm for ABC after Disney bought the network in 1996, since at the same time, ABC's original production division was folded into Touchstone Television. That company became ABC Studios in 2007, also as part of Disney's branding strategy. In between these transactions, Disney reorganized all its non-ESPN TV assets into the Disney-ABC Television Group in 2004, making BVTV the official syndication arm of ABC. It also ran Legend of the Seeker from 2008-2010. DADT also holds distribution rights to Muppet media since Disney bought the franchise in 2004 from The Jim Henson Company. Disney-ABC Domestic Television is on the air to Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, Live! With Kelly and Michael and Katie. Current programming First-run syndication *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire'' (2002-present) *''Katie'' (2012-present) *''Live with Kelly and Michael'' (2012-present) Off-network syndication *''According to Jim'' (2001-2009) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (1990-present) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2006-2011) *''Castle'' (2009-present) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-present) *''Private Practice'' (2007-present) *''Scrubs'' (2001-2010) *''Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns'' (in conjunction with Debmar-Mercury) (2009-2011) *''Ugly Betty'' (2006-2010) Library programs Buena Vista Television *''Siskel & Ebert'' (1986-2010) *''Win, Lose or Draw'' (1987-1990) *''The Challengers'' (1990-91) *''Debt'' (1996-98) *''Win Ben Stein's Money'' (1998-2003) *''Your Big Break'' (1999-2001) *''Live with Regis and Kelly'' (2001-2011) *''The Wayne Brady Show'' (2001-2004) *''The Tony Danza Show'' (2004-2006) Walt Disney Television * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985–1991) * Wonderful World of Disney (1986 syndication package) * DuckTales (1987–1990) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988–1991) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989–1990) * The Mickey Mouse Club (1990–1996) * TaleSpin (1990–1992) * Adventures in Wonderland (1991–1995) * Dinosaurs (1991–1994) * Darkwing Duck (1991–1993) * Goof Troop (1992–1993) * Bonkers (1993–1995) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1993–1995) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) * Aladdin (1994–1995) * Gargoyles (1994–1997) * Brotherly Love (1995–1997) * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995–1998) * Doug (1996–1999) * Mighty Ducks (1996–1997) * Quack Pack (1996) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997–1998) * Smart Guy (1997–1999) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997–2000) * Recess (1997–2001) * Hercules (1998–1999) * PB&J Otter (1998-2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000–2001) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001–2003) ABC Studios * The Golden Girls * Empty Nest * Blossom * Home Improvement * The Commish (owned and produced by Cannell Entertainment) * Boy Meets World * Unhappily Ever After * Brotherly Love * The PJs * Once and Again * Alias * 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter * Hope and Faith * Desperate Housewives * Lost * Ghost Whisperer * Legend of the Seeker ABC Entertainment * Moonlighting * My So-Called Life Disney Channel Originals *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''Even Stevens'' Netflix Exclusive Programming *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2014) (13 episodes) *''Marvel's DaredevilMarvel Disney Netflix Deal'' (2015) (13 episodes) *''Marvel's Jessica JonesMarvel Disney Netflix Deal'' (2015) (13 episodes) *''Marvel's Iron FistMarvel Disney Netflix Deal'' (2017) (13 episodes) *''Marvel's Luke CageMarvel Disney Netflix Deal'' (2016) (13 episodes) *''Marvel's The DefendersMarvel Disney Netflix Deal'' (2017) (miniseries) Other programs *''The Muppet Show'' (produced by Henson Associates) *Henry Hugglemonster (produced by Brown Bag Films ) Gallery Disney-ABC Domestic Television.svg.png DADT logo.jpg|Full screen version of the logo. disneyabcdomestic_wide.JPG|Widescreen/Open-matte version AsLAc21iAErjC4nFCquAGw6769.png Disney_ABC_2013_Standard.png|Full screen version. Disney_ABC_HD.png|Widescreen/Open-matte version Disneyabc2013.jpg DAHETD.svg.png Disney-ABC_Home_Entertainment_and_Television_Distribution_(2015).png External links * Disney-ABC Domestic Television at the Internet Movie Database * Syndicated Network Television Association - Disney-ABC Domestic Television References